


Day 10. Lost in a storm

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, December prompt, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, I hate tagging, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Bear Witcher, Snow Storm, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Oh, look... I'm ontumblr.
Relationships: Vesemir (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034913
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Day 10. Lost in a storm

Vesemir knew it was foolish to go hunting with the grey clouds rolling in, he knew it was dangerous, and yet he had gone anyways. There was the game was low in the months before winter, Vesemir didn’t have enough meat to accompany the meals for his pups the whole season, the need to provide for them much stronger now that there were only three of them left. He needed to make sure they were well fed in the winters. 

Which lead him to his current predicament. Vesemir had taken too long, trying to catch any sort of larger game to bring back to the keep. He had almost caught a large elk, one that would most definitely provide for the remaining weeks, but something spooked it and Vesemir was left with a feeling of dread as all he could do was watch it run off. 

It wasn’t until Vesemir pulled himself from his thoughts of self reprimand did he noticed the sudden howling of the wind, snapping his attention to the trees. His eyes widening as he watched as snow rained down from the clouds, billowing out with an angry vengeance, Vesemir had only seconds to cover his face from the sudden whip of the air, snow pelting his cheeks. 

The old Wolf gasped, breathing in the sudden frigid air, and looked around as he tried to get his bearings. He could barely see an inch in front of his face, not know which way it was to the keep, too focused on trying to get proper stalk for the winter months. 

Vesemir could only guess as he began walking, hoping it was the right direction, praying that he’d reach the gates of Kaer Morhen. The longer he walked, the sooner he realized he’d made a mistake, turning and walking a few paces before turning and walking a few more once again… He was lost. The feeling in his toes soon started to go, then his fingers. 

Soon, it was all Vesemir could do to keep walking, tucking his hands under his arms as he trudged through the snow licking at his cheeks. Even as a Witcher, there was only so much time they could take being in the cold and with the way that the numb feeling was crawling up his arms and legs, Vesemir knew he didn’t have that much longer. 

He had been trying to get back to the keep for hours, the storm staying strong and only seemed to get colder and colder. Vesemir noticed the edges of his vision soon getting fuzzy, getting darker, forcing his eyes to stay open, to focus on the path in front of him even if he couldn’t see it. Vesemir didn’t notice when his foot caught on something, barely registered when his face met the snow piling up on the ground, his eyes forcing to close as the darkness around the edges slowly covered his vision. 

The last thing he remembered seeing, was a dark shadow approaching him in the storm and the smell of sandalwood filling his senses. Then everything went black.

~~~~

When Vesemir woke, it took him a moment to understand that he was indeed awake and alive. Blinking a couple of times, Vesemir slowly took stock of everything. He could feel his limbs again, his fingers and toes, and he was almost unbearably warm and yet didn’t want to move. Vesemir closed his eyes again and cuddled into the blankets surrounding him, a low content rumble rising in his chest until he was suddenly aware of the fact he was very naked. Very naked and cuddled up against another equally naked individual. 

Vesemir snarled and shot up, looking around to figure out where he’s ended up. A large arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him back down, a nose pressing to his neck and a sleepy grunt of displeasure at his moving about came from the person pressed to his side. 

“I don’t recommend moving, Vesemir,” Lambert’s voice made the old wolf’s attention snap to the far side of the room. The youngest wolf looking at him cheekily. “You know how Bear’s can be during winter.” 

Lambert motioned to Vesemir’s companion, his eyes growing marginally wider as his gaze fell upon one of the remaining Bear Witchers, Zerrin. 

“He found you a few miles away from the keep in the storm, brought you back to us half frozen. Good thing Bear’s run hotter than us, or else you may have lost something, old man.” Lambert snarked, the tremble in his voice betraying his false bravado. 

Vesemir watched as the youngest wolf walked into the room and dropped a couple of mugs off on a side table, glancing over at Vesemir with a small smirk. 

“You should stay in bed till the Bear wakes, otherwise we’ll all be in trouble,” Lambert joked as he walked back to the door but paused. “Oh, he brought back some more meat for the pantry too,” Lambert waved over his shoulder and Vesemir looked back at Zerrin, watching as the Bear snuffled at his collar bone while trying to get comfortable again. 

Vesemir couldn’t help but smile as he watched the Bear, bringing a free hand up to gently card through his hair. A very loud and very happy rumbled from the Bear, tucking himself closer to Vesemir, and soon the old wolf was lulled to sleep by the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look... I'm on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane)


End file.
